Blade
Blade |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The Tomb of Dracula #10 (1973) |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = No |tablecolor = E5C100 |tag1 = Offensive: Burst |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = X-Men |tag4 = |ability1 = Power Gain |ability2 = Danger Sense |ability3 = Bleed |ability4 = |synbonus1 = Demon Hunter |synpartner1 = Mephisto, Dormammu |synbonus2 = Spirit of Justice |synpartner2 = Ghost Rider |synbonus3 = Heightened Senses |synpartner3 = Spiderman (Stark Enhanced) |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |tags = Defensive: Utility Hero Size: M|release date = October 26th, 2017|victory animation = Blade looks tough.|abilities = Power Gain Danger Sense Bleed|signature ability = Vampiric Immortality}} Blade is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio When Eric Brooks’ mother was killed during his birth by a bloodthirsty vampire, the newborn Brooks’ blood was infused with vampiric enzymes. This event turned him into a Dhampir, a hybrid human/vampire, possessing the powers of a vampire like immortality, but none of their weaknesses. Eventually becoming known as Blade, he has the ability to sense supernatural phenomenon, enabling him to identify Dimensional Beings and quickly react to incoming threats, making him effective at hunting the most powerful beings in the Battlerealm. Stats Abilities When nearby Bleeding Opponents *For every stack of Bleed on the opponent, Blade generates 7% of a Bar of Power per second. Passive: *When against Dimensional Beings, Danger Sense activates and grants Blade X Attack Rating while also reducing the opponent’s Ability Accuracy by 40%. This Ability Accuracy reduction ignores Dimensional Beings’ Immunities. *Blade’s immune system attacks alien substances, shrugging off Debuffs up to 95% faster based on current Power. :List of Dimensional Beings: Well Timed Blocks: *100% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing X Direct Damage over 2 seconds. Signature Ability Vampiric Immortality '''- Blade consumes his own Power to recover from injuries at amazing rates. * When Holding Block while below 70% Health, Blade’s healing factor allows him to recover X Health for the cost of 30-50% of a Bar of Power per second. Special Attacks '''Special 1: Go for the Head and the Heart '''- A powerful sword and glaive attack, inflicting deep wounds upon the opponent. *Inflicts Bleed, dealing X Direct Damage over 10 seconds. '''Special 2: Safety’s Off -''' This fast multi-hit sword art finishes with a blast from Blade’s machine pistol. * This attack receives X additional Critical Rating. * Inflicts Bleed on Critical Hits, dealing X Direct Damage per stack over 1 second. For each Bleed inflicted, Blade instantly generates 8% of a Bar of Power. '''Special 3: Day Walker’s Wrath '- Blade throws both his glaives in an arc and immediately starts to strike his opponent with his sword, allowing for just enough time for his glaives to return and land the finishing blow. * Inflicts 3 stacks of Bleed, each dealing X Direct Damage over 13 seconds. * 70% chance to Stun for 3 seconds. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * [[Magik|'Magik]] **Blade’s Danger Sense will always activate against Dimensional Beings, reducing their opponent’s Ability Accuracy while also granting Blade a huge attack increase. This means Magik’s Limbo will activate less frequently in a fight. * [[Archangel|'Archangel']] **Blade is able to reduce the potency and duration of Debuffs based on how much Power he has, making it a great counter against Champions that rely heavily on Debuffs in order to inflict most of their damage. *'Mystic Champions and Villain Champions' **Blade’s Synergies allows him to activate Danger Sense against all Mystic and Villain Champions in The Contest. Watch out for your opponent’s Champion Tags! Weaknesses *[[Dormammu|'Dormammu']]' and Iceman' ** Any opponents that are immune to Bleed will greatly reduce Blade’s damage output and make him unable to gain Power when nearby Bleeding opponents. *[[Civil Warrior|'Civil Warrior']]' and Scarlet Witch' ** Heal Block will neutralize Blade’s Signature Ability Regeneration aspect but Blade will still pay the Power cost. Recommended Masteries *'Deep Wounds' ** Blade’s Well Timed Block and Special 2 Attacks can inflict a lot of short duration Bleeds and Deep Wounds will greatly enhance their damage. *'Recovery' ** Blade’s Signature Ability and Recovery will allow him to regain more Health while still paying the same amount of Power per second. *'Courage' ** Blade can precisely control the amount of Health he has while below 70% Health, making it easier to stay just below the 50% Health range and benefiting from Courage’s Attack Rating increase. External links Navigation Category:Skill